


Like-Like

by angelboygabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Pepper Potts, Bisexual Tony Stark, Communication, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Pepper teases Tony about the hot wizard he met at work.





	Like-Like

**Author's Note:**

> infinity war just... doesn’t happen
> 
> This one goes out to all of y’all who ship both pepperony AND ironstrange

 

“Who is he?” Pepper asked, breaking the silence as she tapped her spoon against the side of her teacup. Tony refused to meet her eyes and could practically feel her eye roll as she put her hand over Tony’s folded ones. The engagement ring caught his eye and he looked up.

“Tony. Baby. We’ve been over this.” she said sympathetically, and he sighed, shaking his head.

“I know, but still...” Tony trailed off.

“You don’t have to be ashamed that you find someone other than me attractive. I get it. It’s like-“

“-hot Aunt May-“ they said in unison and Tony’s frown finally broke and he cracked up.

“God. We’re just a big fucking mess aren’t we?” Tony said and Pepper smiled fondly at him.

“The important thing is we’re big fucking messes _together_. If I let you relentlessly tease me about Peter’s aunt I’m expecting the same courtesy about this wizard guy. Come onnnn, Tony. I’ve never seen you so sexually pissed off at someone.” Pepper needled at him and Tony gave her a hard look.

“Okay, first of all? ‘Sexually pissed off’? I’m slightly miffed that describes me so well. Secondly, since you asked soooo nicely, fine.” Tony gave in and Pepper gave a little air fist before taking a sip of her tea. She set it down on the table and came around to the other side to sit in Tony’s lap, draping an arm around his neck while he set a hand on her thigh.

“This works too.” he said with a suggestive smirk and Pepper smacked his arm.

“Oh stop. Now go on, tell me about this guy.” she prompted.

“Well, I met him at work last week, like you know, when those piece of shit aliens tried rip open a portal back to Earth and all that. So he appears, out of _nowhere_ from this freaking _portal_ , looking like... I don’t even know. I would have let him fuck me if he asked. He’s real tall with dark hair with a grey streak, and he wears this dramatic cloak. Ugh.” Tony’s head plunked into his hands and Pepper laughed as she patted his shoulder.

“Sounds like somebody’s got a crush.” she sing-songed, and Tony lifted his head to glare at her.

“Shut the fuck up.” he said grouchily, and Pepper leaned into his face to kiss his nose.

“Does Tony Stark, billionaire and smart ass, _like_ -like a wizard? Ooh, you DO-“ she laughed, and Tony poked her sides and started to tickle until she was tearing up and gasping for him to stop.

They both laughed as Tony stopped and Pepper slumped against him in exhaustion.

“You’re evil.” She wheezed, and Tony winked. “May Parker wouldn’t do this to me.” she said and Tony sighed.

“It’s always the single moms that try to capture my future wife’s heart.” he said dramatically and Pepper’s brows furrowed.

“The hell does that mean? It’s pretty much a requirement that to be an Avenger, you have to have sexual tension with you.” she shot back.

“Fair point.” he considered and playfully twirled her ponytail.

“Hey. Let’s go play some video games.” Tony said and Pepper lit up.

“Perfect! Prepare to get your ass kicked.”

 


End file.
